


Slip

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Divergent Timelines, Gen, Morgan Stark is Darcy Lewis, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Darcy slips up but it makes her father laugh.I tagged background relationships, due to the nature of time travel and alteration the pairings are going to be slightly confusing due to changes in the time line.If you want more info then go to the end because there are spoilers for the story.





	Slip

Morgan Stark is exhausted. She had known that moving Jane into Stark Tower would be tiring and tedious but she was not prepared for the level of tired she is.

She's never been in the Tower, her mother had never allowed it,she wanted Morgan to grow up as normally as possible. Morgan knew that part of it was her mother trying to protect her, so much of her father's things had been left behind, stored away there, Iron Man suits included.

But right now all Morgan could think about was the bubbling of the coffee machine and she sighed softly as she poured herself a cup and drank deeply from the steaming mug, ignoring the burn as it went down, this was nothing compared to the burn't flavor of Uncle Bucky's camp coffee that she once downed because she had remembered halfway through their camping trip that she had a paper due and she needed to get it done in less than an hour.

She smiled softly at the man who would, in another life take her camping and teach her how to pitch a tent and shoot a sniper gun like he once had during the war.

"Are you hungry?" She found herself asking, Bucky was the first person other than Thor she had seen since they arrived.

She was both excited and dreading meeting Tony Stark, what if he decided he didn't like her? What if she was too loud, too mouthy, what if he thought she was stupid?

Morgan was smart, she knew she was having completed high school course work at twelve, but she kept all that hidden, kept it to herself because she didn't want people to notice her. If they did they might discover that Darcy Lewis didn't exist, Lewis had done a great job on her identity but there would always be gaps.

The man shrugged his shoulders and Morgan's eyes went to the metal arm, her father hadn't replaced it yet and it was still the one she had never seen except in glimpse when Grandpa Steve was in a drawing mood.

Morgan remembered that Uncle Bucky was newly rescued and maybe he wasn't ready for people but he should eat, she thought, like Grandpa Steve and Uncle Thor he needed a lot of food.

"I'm going to make pancakes, you can have some if you like, I can even put chocolate chips in them." Morgan said gently, Uncle Bucky loved chocolate chip pancakes, would drag himself through snow if he'd been told Morgan or her mother were making them.

Morgan turned away from him to collect the ingredients, smiling softly as she recalled Grandpa Steve showing her how to flip pancakes high in the air and catch them in the pan.

There was silence behind her as she worked, not looking over when a murmur of voice began, she suspected that J.A.R.V.I.S. had made it known that she was alone with Uncle Bucky, a precaution perhaps but Morgan understood it, this Bucky had no reason to safeguard her like she was used to.

Morgan finished the last pancake, sliding the majority between two plates and she turned with a smile.

"You're just in time for breakfast, Grandpa Steve." Morgan said as she sat the plates in front of the two soldiers.

She stilled when she heard a wheeze of laughter from the doorway.

She turned to stare at the man that clutched the door jam to hold himself up as he laughed and laughed until he couldn't breath, collapsing on the ground as he gasped for breath.

"It wasn't that funny, Tony." Grandpa Steve said.

And Morgan remembered what she'd just said, what she'd unthinkingly done.

"I am so sorry, that just slipped out." Morgan covered her face, embarrassed, she'd just called this young version of Captain America Grandpa, she was mortified.

"He should get used to it, we're old enough now." Uncle Bucky said and Morgan peeked at him through her fingers to find him smiling a little at Grandpa Steve.

It was a smile she remembered, shy and sweet, a little thing she remembered seeing when he looked at Uncle Samerica after everything had settled down. It was the smile Uncle Bucky had worn after their first date, on their wedding, when they introduced her to Baby Natalia when they adopted the baby girl.

Morgan's eyes widened as she looked between Uncle Bucky and Grandpa Steve, she'd forgotten that once when they were young they had been in love.

She'd known they loved one another, they'd been best friends, 'til the end of the line' like they always said, but this was different, they were looking at each other in a way she'd never seen them look at one another.

And she remembered a little thread of wisdom from Uncle Hulk when she'd broken up with her first boyfriend, 'Sometimes time changes people, life shapes us and makes us different than we used to be, sometimes when that happens people fall out of love but that doesn't mean they don't love you anymore.'

Morgan found herself smiling too because while her Uncle Bucky and Grandpa Steve weren't in love with each other they had still loved each other, but these two men were still in love. Morgan wondered where that left Uncle Samerica, she hoped he could be happy too.

"What's your name, kiddo?" her father asked as he stood up from the floor, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Morgan looked at him, seeing him for the first time since she was a tiny child, memories clouded over by age and stories from her family.

He looked young, eyes still bright with the joy of his laughter, a little watery but sparkling with it in a good way. Hos hair was darker than she remembered, less grey and he looked..., she didn't know how to describe it really, but he looked less burdened in a way, he held himself differently, not so curled in on himself, not hunched over, he looked confident and almost arrogant, the way her mother had once described him to her when she had poured herself too much wine and spent the evening reminiscing about him not realizing just how late it was and that Morgan should have been asleep hours before.

"Hey? You alright there?" Tony Stark asked her, hand soft on her shoulder, voice concerned.

"Yeah, sorry, just been a long day, haven't slept in like two days, what with the move and everything." Morgan babbled, "I'm sorry, you asked me a question."

Tony's lips quirked up, "Jane Foster's intern, right?" he asked.

Morgan nodded and realized that that was a mistake as she stumbled slightly when her brain thought they were going to sleep.

Tony caught her to steady her, "It's probably time for good little interns to go to sleep."

Morgan smiled, "Are you going to sell all my toys?" she asked, a nearly forgotten memory bubbling to the surface.

"You bet, off you go, intern." Tony said, pushing her towards the door.

Morgan paused before leaving, turning back to look at her father.

"Darcy Lewis. My name is Darcy." Morgan told him, dragging her real name back before she could spill that too.

"Good night, Miss Lewis." They three men told her as she stumbled back to her room.

Morgan slipped into her night clothes, tucked herself in, and fell asleep with a pleased and contented smile on her face. She had finally met her father and she had made him laugh.

\--

A/n: I always intended Morgan to slip and call Steve Grandpa and make Tony laugh.

As for the Uncle Samerica thing, Morgan was young and the people around her used Captain America and Sam interchangably so she can't be blamed for mooshing them together.

And yes in Morgan's original timeline Sam/Bucky is a thing just like Steve/Bucky is a thing in her current timeline. It may even be a Sam/Bucky/Steve thing but i don't know yet, we'll see.

For the record though in Morgan's original timestream Hulk never gets over loving Natasha and remains single and Steve is a widower while Thor hangs out with the Guardians there may or may not be some kind of poly relationship going on there, Morgan doesn't know.

I tagged background relationships, due to the nature of time travel and alteration the pairings are going to be slightly confusing due to changes in the time line.  
Example Morgan's original timeline has Jane and Thor broken up but in her new one they are still together in the Tower.  
Likewise in her Original timeline Steve and Bucky are friends and Bucky falls in love with Sam while in her current timeline Steve and Bucky are on their way to picking up where they left off in '45.  
And 'til the end of the line' were totally wedding vows before gay marriage was allowed.  
There may or may not have been a play divorce with tiny Morgan as a judge before Sam and Bucky could get married.


End file.
